


RIP

by ofreverentia



Series: INKTOBER 2019 [31]
Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Cute, Funny, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 05:29:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21265823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ofreverentia/pseuds/ofreverentia
Summary: A loud crash on the cold tiles in the kitchen.





	RIP

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: travel days are wack but here my last drabble and praise it's over...i won't fail too much.

A loud crash on the cold tiles in the kitchen, an even louder gasps and then utter silence. Not even the birds outside the window dares to make any sound. Effie froze too as she was eating her breakfast, raising her head to look at what was happening. Javier had his hands frozen mid-air. Everything was suspended for long minutes.

And then Yuzuru dropped to his knees and let out a small cry. “Nooooo….my limited edition Disney Resort Japan, Winnie the Pooh in the Forest mug from 2008.” Javier could only blink and look at the small tiny yellow pieces scattered on the ground between a pool of green tea that was meant to be inside of it. Javier swallowed, his hands finally dropping to hang by his side but his voice was still lost. 

After an eternity he finally spoke and dropped to his knees, careful not to land in some kind of shards. “Yuzu… mi amor, I am so sorry. The mug was slippery and hot and you surprised me and I am...oh my god. I am so sorry.” He kept on babbling away until Yuzuru looked at him, blinking back some tears. The younger shook himself, breathed out and said.

“It’s fine Javi. I have five more in storage.” He said with a bright smile, slowly gathering up the small pieces. Javier never wanted to slap Yuzuru in his life until that moment.


End file.
